mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Julianne Buescher
| birth_place = Cleveland, Ohio | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Actor/Voice Artist/Writer/Singer/Artist/Puppeteer | alias = | gender = Female | status = | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = Naruto as Anko Mitarashi | website = http://www.newvenus.com/ | agent =CESD Pat Brady (310) 475-2111 }} Julianne Buescher (Born February 4, 1965 in Cleveland, Ohio) (last name pronounced Bush-er) is an actress who performs in film, television, and on stage and radio. As a voice artist, she is known for many roles including Anko Mitarashi on Naruto. Buescher is also a skilled puppeteer and has worked for both Sesame Street and The Muppets. She is also a survivor of breast cancer. Buescher also recently received an offer to join the cast of Avenue Q, she can also be heard as the announcer for E!'s The Soup, Gone Bad and Love Chain. Buescher was also a member of The Second City. Filmography Movies * The Wild (2006) .... Dung Beetle #2 * Chicken Little (2005) .... Additional Voices * The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (2005) (as Julianne Buscher) .... Muppet Performer * Geppetto's Secret (2005) (voice) .... Luna/Goldilocks * Resculpting Venus (1999) .... Kate * Mulan (1998) .... Young Bride (singing voice) Anime * Zatch Bell! (2006) .... Alm, Zabas * Naruto (2005) .... Anko Mitarashi/Akane Cartoons * The Weekenders (2000) .... Frances/Bree * Sid the Science Kid (2008) .... Grandma/May Television * The Mr. Potato Head Show (1998) .... Potato Bug * Howard Beach: Making a Case for Murder (1989) .... Theresa Fisher * Sesame Street (1969) .... Sherry Netherland (1991–1992)/Additional Muppets (1991–1992) Video Games * Dark Sector (2008) .... Nadia Sudek * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2006) .... Anko Mitarashi * Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2005) .... Jenna Kirkwood/Jennifer Lee/Carla Meyers/Stephanie Novitsky/Barbara Rodriguez/Rosa Sanchez/Rachael Warren * EverQuest II (2004) .... Generic Female Gnome Merchant, Generic Female Human Merchant, Generic Female Half Elf Merchant, Generic Female Erudite Merchant, Generic Female Dwarf Merchant, Generic Female Halfling Merchant, Generic Female Ratonga Merchant, Generic Female Troll Merchant, Generic Female Dark Elf Merchant * The Bard's Tale (2004) .... Additional Voices * Law & Order: Justice Is Served (2004) .... Nicole Beaumont/Claire Thomas * Secret Weapons Over Normandy (2003) .... Pauline * Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando (2003) .... Vendor Girl/Loudspeaker/Help Desk Girl * Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance (1999) .... Aeron Azzameen * Star Wars: Episode I - The Gungan Frontier (1999) .... Gungan Teenager, Gungan Orderly, Gungan Teacher, Gungan Wife, Gungan Baby * Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace (1999) .... Concerned Boy External links * Julianne Buescher's Official Site * * The Muppet Newsflash's Interview with Julianne Buescher * HDPS Wiki: Julianne Buescher Category:American female singers Category:American stage actors Category:American voice actors Category:Breast cancer survivors Category:People from Cleveland, Ohio Category:Daytime Emmy Award winners Category:DePaul University alumni Category:Muppet performers Category:Second City alumni Category:Sesame Street Muppeteers Category:Muppet designers Category:American actors of German descent Category:1965 births Category:Living people